


Bat an eye

by CharIy



Category: own story - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharIy/pseuds/CharIy





	Bat an eye

The world was spinning and spinning. Going faster, wilder like a mary-go-round out of control.  
Things around them blurred out, seemed almost far gone, out of reach and out of reality.  
The heat boiling up in them like a vulcano getting hotter and hotter by any second, waiting to finally burst and rip this human vessel apart.  
The body was shaking, being on it's knees while the air left it's lungs in short puffs, as if there was no time to suck in new.  
Quivering hands hugged the body, as if the human tried to keep themselve together.  
The silent tears dropped down onto the floor while a raging heartbeat drummed in their ears, muting every real sound around them.  
It all seemed so distant, the world, the walls around them and even their own body felt like it's there but still non existend.  
The look on their face was pure agony, panic mixed with the insanity of their own illness, making them look almost non human.  
The stomach tight, the lungs empty, the heart hurting and the eyes burning.  
There was nothing left except for the pure pain of their existence.

And nobody looked their way.


End file.
